Personal Branding
by SYuuri
Summary: Kimberly's refusal to fulfill his request makes Tommy try to get even more creative. At the end, it's a win-win situation for both the former Pink and White ranger. xX Oneshot Xx


**Personal Branding**

**

* * *

**

**:: In this wonderful world of mine, Tommy and Kim had reconciled. The letter was as ancient as Tommy's long hair. Taking place after Forever Red, DT might or might not happen. Definitely AU. **

**:: Just something light and short and TK-ish while waiting for the office hours to end.**

**

* * *

**

"Tommy, please don't be silly." Kim chided with a frown. The day was still early and she had no desire to get into unnecessary argument first thing first in the morning. She hadn't even had breakfast yet. Apparently, Tommy had thought that strawberry pancakes and French toast were enough bribes for her. "I'm not getting a tattoo and that's that."

"You've got two," Tommy pointed out obstinately, his hand brushing away the sheets covering her back. "A tribalish tatt that I'm still not completely sure what it is, and the small dragonfly behind your neck."

"It's a butterfly. Natural wonder, freedom." She grabbed a pillow before smacking his face. He knew perfectly well that she'd gotten the tattoo after the fatal fall in the Pan Global. The accident had ended her gymnastic career, but she'd pulled through and she's proud of the life she had made for herself.

It seemed her one week old fiancé was thinking that getting their names tattooed to each other's body was one excellent way to express their love. While she could see where he was coming from, she wasn't about to put his name on her arm or her shoulder blade or around her ankle (he was still undecided about the most suitable place). "I love you, Tommy. I agreed to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. Isn't that enough?"

"Either you're afraid of needles or you don't think our marriage would last forever. The first option won't be valid since you're a doctor who deals with needles everyday, so that only leaves…" Tommy looked self-conscious all of a sudden. The sun's rays filtering through the curtains accentuated the worry lines on his face.

"Tattooing somebody's name, _anybody's_ name," Kim was quick to add. "Is like a form of branding to me. It's one thing to get a tattoo of _our_ kid's name, but it's definitely another to have your name, or mine, tattooed."

"How about temporary tattoos?"

"Tommy…,"

"It'll be gone it 30 days."

Kim smirked, propping her head on one hand. "So you're saying that our 'undying, everlasting love' will only last for a month?"

He shrugged, mimicking her position so that they were at eye levels. "We could always get new ones… it'd be like renewing our wedding vow."

Kim bit her lips to suppress a laugh. Her high school sweetheart might have changed a lot, but he's still as silly as ever whenever he wanted to be. "The effect of alcohol from last night is definitely still there. Didn't reading all the fuss about Angelina and Billy Bob teach you anything?"

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "First, gossip was, is and always will be Rocky's department, and two, should I even pretend to be offended that you compared me to that old douchebag?"

"People say getting a tattoo of your significant other's name is bad luck. Don't want to jinx it, now do we? We love each other and we're going to get married in two weeks. Then we're going to Fiji for honeymoon and we'll have _twins_ honeymoon babies. We'll move back to Reefside, and you're going to build the kids a tree-house when they're five. You know they're going to ask for it anyway, living in remodeled One Hundred Acre Wood. You and I are going to grow old together and you'll still love the old, fat, gray, _tattoo-less _me."

His eyes narrowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down nervously "You found the tickets in the drawer, didn't you?"

"Nah, I saw Fiji tourism commercial the other day. Pretty place."

"Beautiful…" His tone was almost desperate.

Sighing, Kim leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose, hoping to sooth him down a bit. "Well, maybe someone forgot to take the key... I'm a woman, I have natural inquisitive DNA running through my _tattoo-less_ body."

Tommy opened his mouth, but no reply came out. She looked so beautiful laying there in his shirt, bed hair and no make up. The sight of her took his breath away and he allowed himself to bask in her presence before tousling her chestnut tresses affectionately. "You've got a couple already. I think what you meant is _Tommy tattoo-less_ body."

"If I said that, you didn't even have to _pretend_ to be offended." Kim retorted back before they burst into laughter.

Grinning, Tommy rolled to lay on top of her. "Well, if you're going to be like that… we could always go all natural." His lips landed on hers and for long moments any conversation was on hold. Moaning, Kim wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even deeper into the passionate exchange. Giving her lips a gentle lick, he dragged his lips down her neck, nibbling and suckling the tender flesh until he found her weak spot. Kim closed her eyes; lost in the sensation of his body pressing so tightly against hers. As much as she's enjoying the attention he's giving to her neck though, she abruptly pushed him away.

Slightly out of breath, Tommy looked down and smiled smugly at the considerable red mark on her neck. "That's a great work of art. Happy now?"

"So you _also _have a PhD in Fine Art, Doctor Oliver?"

"You're being difficult, Kim. Is that _also_ the natural 'hard-to-please' DNA-,"

"Tommy," Her slender finger hushed his protest.

"What?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

* * *

**:)**


End file.
